


Bumpin' Pumpkins

by grotkingji



Series: Grot Nation [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum and Spit as Lube, Friends With Benefits, General Filth, Grot Nation AU, Grotty Boys, Happy Halloween, Jisung has Gross Pumpkin Dick, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Pumpkin Jack is my Hero, Pumpkin carving, Smut, Unsafe Sex, cursed probably, gaping, pumpkin fucking, ruined orgasm, this is so fucking dumb and grossly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grotkingji/pseuds/grotkingji
Summary: It's Halloween and Jisung decided he wants to teach Seungmin how to carve pumpkins but Seungmin has other ideas





	Bumpin' Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to 'i write more dumb shit'
> 
> grot nation for those who don't know, is an au i have on twitter,, i'm honestly a little nervous to bring grot nation to ao3 but i'd be dumb if i didn't try  
there's also like No Backstory in this bc i'm slowly working on that fic,, i just wanted this done in time for halloween bc i wouldn't be able to live with myself if i didn't post something 
> 
> happy spook season !

Pulling out his tattered notebook, Jisung flipped through the yellowing pages until he found the makeshift calendars Seungmin had drawn up for him. Thankful for the other’s organisational skills because without Seungmin, Jisung would be counting_ hundreds_ of tally marks to figure out what month it was instead. They’re almost finished October, only a week left and Jisung honestly can’t say it felt that far into the year at all. But then again, the days seemed to meld together despite Jisung keeping track. It was weird. 

“Almost November?” Seungmin was surprised to say the least. 

Jisung hums in response. His blanket is scratchy under his elbow from where he’s propped himself up to look over at the lanky brunette, and it's rubbing against a scab. Deciding he can’t stand the itchiness any longer, Jisung scoots over to where Seungmin lays and shoves the notebook into his hands. 

“You know what this means right?” The pause after is filled with energy and the air around Jisung seems to vibrate. 

Seungmin’s slightly alarmed, and mostly amused at the quick change in Jisung’s demeanor and has zero idea of what October could possibly mean. He’s serious when he asks Jisung to explain but the teasing lilt in his voice ruins that for him and he’s suddenly got a lap full of gross, sweaty Jisung. 

“October? Seung, come _on_,” He wriggles excitedly in his place and stops instantly when he sees the sheepish expression on Seungmin’s face. 

“You’re kidding me,” Jisung stares in disbelief and moves to climb off the oblivious person under him. 

Protesting, Seungmin grabs for him but Jisung slips out of his grip. With the dramatic way Jisung was pacing beside their sleeping set up, Seungmin begins to worry. It can’t be Jisung’s birthday because that only just passed. He runs through annual holiday's in his head before he realises. 

Oh. 

“Do you mean-” 

“Halloween, dumbass.” 

He’s not sure why Jisung’s so frazzled about it, but the way his arms are crossed and the betrayal on his face is so funny to Seungmin that he can’t help but laugh. He feels guilty for a second, of course, but Jisung’s not making it any easier for him to stop. 

“Didn’t pick your dramatic ass for being so into a holiday.” He pulls Jisung back into his lap. 

“I’m not,” Jisung’s a terrible liar, “I just figured that we should do something.” 

Seungmin, having never found any plausible reason to tell Jisung no, agrees instantly. It’s worth Jisung’s cute squeal and it’s _definitely _ worth the overly eager and messy kiss the older pulls him into. He enjoys how natural it is with Jisung. They clicked almost instantly, the fact that they’re the only people left for the time being (Seungmin doesn’t like ruling out the existence of other people) was definitely a driving force. 

Silently giggling at Seungmin for blindly following his lips when he breaks the kiss, Jisung roughly ruffles his hair before wiping his now greasy hand on the front of the other’s shirt. He yelps out a curse when Seungmin pokes one of the bruises on his arm in retaliation and then comfortably settles against the grimy wall. They’re camped out in an undercover car park, the concrete roof unfortunately doing nothing to keep out the humidity and warm air that flows through it. Despite that, it was their best idea; they had something over their heads throughout the nights. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Seungmin standing up and stretching his arms above his head. The sight brought the dull ache in Jisung’s back to his attention and he twisted his torso until a clear crack was heard. Content with the feeling of a looser spine, he jumped up and shouldered his backpack, asking Seungmin what their plan for the day was. Seungmin didn’t really have a plan other than exploring the stray buildings, but he quickly changed his mind after their conversation. Exploring can wait, Jisung was somewhat relieved when Seungmin spoke, instead they’d try and find some things to make their small space a little more festive. 

“Is there anything you want to do in particular?” Seungmin turns his head to look at Jisung over his shoulder. 

Jisung, who was two steps behind, skips ahead and faces him. His memories are jumbled and there’s parts that are hazy but he begins a long and elaborate retelling. His stories of drunken adventures on Halloween bring a smile to Seungmin’s face as he listens to Jisung talk for ages about haunted houses, abandoned hospitals and how he absolutely wanted nothing to do with spirit boards. 

He admits nothing spooky ever happened, thank god he says, but the experience was enough to creep him out. Seungmin questions him about the weird places they’ve traveled through so far and Jisung says nowhere they’ve stayed or explored have anything on the places he remembers. Seungmin wonders why but doesn’t get the chance to pry because Jisung’s opening his mouth to say something. 

“Oh! I have an idea,” he’s giddy from excitement, “We could do trick or treating.” 

“Just us?” Seungmin doesn’t try to hide how he thinks it’s a boring idea, “That sounds like an excuse to prank me, as if you don’t already.” 

“Bullshit. Treats are better anyway.” He wiggles his eyebrows and laughs when Seungmin screws his face. 

The run-down supermarket appears in the distance and Jisung all but runs towards a trolley and jumps in. Pushing the trolley and Jisung inside, Seungmin makes his way to the aisles first where he starts looking for anything they can snack on. Jisung complains about all the chips being _very _ stale by now, to which Seungmin says it’s probably better than eating the melted lollies from the packets lining the shelves. He picks up a packet of mixed nuts and chucks them into Jisung’s lap, unsure if that’s a good idea but they’re desperate for a good time and anything is better than the putrid smelling chocolate. 

The drinks aisle is skipped entirely, save for a ten pack slab of bottled water, and Seungmin spins the trolley around making Jisung yell in surprise. He guides them past all the irrelevant aisles only stopping when Jisung mentions the party supplies section they just missed. Halloween decorations weren’t usually displayed here, meaning there wasn’t anything particularly spooky, so Jisung settled on filling his backpack with every packet of balloons, streamers and some party hats. Seungmin perks up when he sees the hats and he’s reminded of something. 

“Hey, aren’t you meant to dress up for this?” 

Jisung’s eyes widen and he gasps, “Fuck, I forgot.” 

They quickly search for anything they could make costumes out of. Jisung’s first idea is to become toilet paper mummies, so Seungmin wheels him over to the very end of the store. They grab a set of sheets as well, claiming they could make some ghost-like decorations. Seungmin stops by the underwear and scans the racks before snatching a pair of fishnets off the hook with a smirk. 

“Why don’t you dress up as like, a sexy dirt man or something?” 

This earns a scoff from Jisung and he acts as if he’s offended, but grabs the tights out of Seungmin’s hands anyway and shoves them unceremoniously into his bag. 

“I _am _a sexy dirt man.” 

Seungmin can’t help but lean over the handle of the trolley and kiss Jisung square on the lips before asking if there’s anything else he wants to look at. He’s almost out of the exit when something catches Jisung’s eye at the last second. 

“No way,” Jisung’s standing up in the trolley now and Seungmin’s reaching out a hand to steady him because he’s as wobbly as a newborn giraffe. He clambers out in a rush. 

Seungmin follows behind him slowly, stopping in awe when he sees what Jisung’s found. It’s a stack of pumpkins. They’re wrinkly and beginning to discolour but Jisung’s already picking out the least gross looking ones and motioning for Seungmin to bring the trolley closer. Climbing back in with an armful of pumpkin is not the most difficult thing Jisung’s ever had to do, but it comes close to it. He makes it in safely, sitting back down and placing the fruit on his lap. He piles them on top of each other as Seungmin passes them and they resemble a pumpkin snowman. 

“New plan, fuck trick or treat,” If he was excited before he’s beyond overjoyed now, “We’re gonna carve pumpkins.” 

Two days pass and Halloween is so close Jisung can practically smell it. Turns out, the smell was coming from the pumpkins and it’s not entirely pleasant but Jisung can turn a blind eye to the smell. 

“Min, we should do this now, they’re starting to smell,” he rummages around in his bag for his pocket knife. 

“You smell,” Seungmin doesn’t look up from where he’s lying on the concrete of the car park, his bangs stuck to his forehead. 

“And you’d still do me in a heartbeat, so what’s the difference?” he tries to ignore the fact he compared himself to off fruit and starts moving the pumpkins to the gravelly ground outside. 

Jisung’s comment grabs Seungmin’s attention and he has a point, he really does, so why not to start their Halloween celebrations early. As he walks closer to where Jisung’s setting out the pumpkins on the gravel, he can’t contain his own excitement and it sends a chill through his body. He’s looking forward to the activity and bonding with Jisung over something he obviosuly enjoys doing. They only have one knife, Jisung’s, so they decide to take turns. Seungmin confesses he’s never done this before and suggests Jisung goes first so he can watch how it’s done. 

It’s almost hypnotising, the way Jisung kneels above the orange sphere and starts cutting a hole around the stem. He works with such precision and it’s honestly attractive how happy he is to be doing this. Seungmin has to force his attention back to what Jisung’s doing or else he’ll lose himself in the other’s face. That’s not the real issue however. 

The issue lies in a mixture of things; Jisung’s hands being _so sure _ of what to do, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and the sudden onslaught of humidity that’s got his shirt starting to stick to his skin. He feels his cock start to stir in his pants, and he knows it’s not the best time to be getting a hard on but his body is working faster than his brain. 

“What if I stuck my dick in here.” 

Seungmin chokes on air, both from the stupid remark and how tight his pants have suddenly got after hearing it. He laughs along with Jisung just to cover his confusion. Instead of dwelling on it, he watches Jisung scoop out the pumpkin flesh and seeds with his hands, dumping the insides onto the dirt. This step takes a while, Jisung chose quite a large pumpkin, and it’s all slippery and messy. Seungmin would offer to help but sitting back and watching Jisung get pumpkin flicked all over him is entertaining enough. He lets himself enjoy the view. 

The scooping is finished, Jisung is finally at the carving part and Seungmin’s struggling to keep himself from jumping his bones. Jisung proposes they make it a competition and only an absolute idiot would back down from that. Neither offer up a prize right away, Jisung too focused on carving and Seungmin too focused on Jisung. His mind races and all of a sudden, his thoughts are invaded by what Jisung said earlier. 

What if Jisung did stick his dick in- 

His mind is a whirlwind of many thoughts and his body is moving on it’s own now, as if he’s been possessed. He leans over to capture Jisung’s lips in a searing kiss. So much for having control. 

It’s weird how slow he’s moving compared to how fast his blood is pumping. Seungmin takes his time, lips moving languidly against Jisung’s until the older finally responds. It’s so much better now, with Jisung reciprocating, and he moves closer to Jisung so he can squeeze his waist gently. 

He doesn’t know who initiates it, but their tongues are slipping past each other’s lips and Jisung is slowly mapping out the inside of Seungmin’s mouth and he _melts _. The pace is too slow for him now and he’s getting impatient, deepening the kiss and tugging Jisung’s body towards him. Only then does Jisung break the kiss, the slick sound of their mouths parting causing heat to pool in his stomach and Seungmin whines. 

“Are you trying to get me hard?” Jisung points his pocket knife in a non-accusatory manner at Seungmin, “Because it’s working.” 

His words register somewhere in Seungmin’s mind, but he chooses to go in for another kiss and his hands move down so he can press his thumbs harder against Jisung’s hips. He’s thankful Jisung decides to entertain him and kiss back but it’s short lived when he pulls away for good, wiping his mouth and moving back to his original spot. 

“I have a pumpkin carving competition to win, I should deduct points from you,” he stabs the knife into the side of the pumpkin and resumes carving. 

“I would be adding points, honestly,” Seungmin crosses his legs at the ankle and leans back on his palms. 

Jisung takes his sweet time. Seungmin’s fidgeting in his place and he really wants to get his hands on Jisung’s knife to start on his pumpkin. He’s worked up in various different ways that are mostly horny and it’s making sitting still quite a difficult task. He’s close to complaining when Jisung finally states he’s finished. The knife is passed to Seungmin and he wastes no time. 

His pumpkin is surprisingly okay, not much rotting and little mold that he figures he can just cut away. He’s had an idea brewing the whole time he was waiting and he’s positive it’s a winner. He works quickly, scooping out the pumpkin’s insides with two hands and the part he was looking forward to has finally arrived. 

He wasn’t expecting it to be this tricky. The knife is slipping out of his hands from the pumpkin juice, so he has to pause to quickly wipe his hands off. Working with the urge to shove a hand down his pants is the worst part. Jisung asks if he’s okay, real concern is only slightly heard, and Seungmin says he’s fine. Silence fills the space around them and that should usually put Seungmin in the zone but the only thoughts he has are finishing his pumpkin pronto and then fucking around with Jisung. He rushes. The pumpkin won’t win for technical skills but he knows it’ll win for creativity. At least he hopes so. 

He finishes faster than Jisung did. It was finally time for the reveal. 

“How do we wanna do this? Why don’t we count to three and turn them around?” Seungmin goes along with what Jisung says, he’s really too horny to care. 

They count down together. Three, two, one, spin. Jisung’s is good, Seungmin’s not surprised. A classic Jack-O-Lantern face has been carved out, pointed eyes and a creepy grin full of teeth. Seungmin claps. Across from him, Jisung’s got a weird expression on his face. His eyes are questioning, if anything, but his mouth is curling at the edges and the combination of both just make him look like he’s a little constipated. 

“Seungmin-” 

He looks down at his carving. The overall vibe is quite cute; curved, smiley eyes, Seungmin even went to the trouble of carving out cute, blushy anime lines. It’s the gaping hole in place of where a mouth should be that throws the whole thing off. 

“Your pumpkin looks like a fucked blow up doll,” Jisung’s brutal honesty has never failed to brighten Seungmin’s day, and he laughs nervously because that's the _point._

“Would you fuck it?” The question slips out and his heart is beating so fast. 

“I wouldn’t _not-” _

“I want you to,” He gets straight to the point before he starts to panic, "Only if you want to! You don't have to-" 

Jisung’s shrugging and he says it's fine. Seungmin's embarrassed babbling stops. In the two steps it takes to get to Seungmin, he’s pulling down his pants and squeezing his fingers around the base of his half hard dick. It’s kind of scary how easily Jisung agreed when Seungmin really thinks about it, how he showed such little hesitation. He wants to ask Jisung why, if he’s positive he wants to fuck a pumpkin but Jisung’s come to a stop in front of him. He’s really, _really _hard now. His body is burning and he’s hanging on to every word Jisung says. 

“Can you get me fully hard then,” it’s more of a demand than a question but he still whispers ‘please’ at the end. 

Gravel digs into Seungmin’s knees. It hurts and he’s surely grazed himself with how fast he moved but he’s thrumming and Jisung’s cock is_ right there_. Sucking in a breath, Seungmin wraps his hand around him and starts stroking slowly. Jisung loves the rough drag of Seungmin’s calloused palm against his sensitive skin and he’s convinced it’s his lucky day when the brunette is suddenly leaning forward with dark eyes and wrapping his lips around the tip of his member. 

Out of consideration to make Jisung feel good, or to string this out as long as possible, Seungmin’s pace is teasing again. He doesn’t know why he’s doing everything slowly, maybe he enjoys torturing Jisung _and _ himself. Paying special attention to the tip, hand still wrapped around the base, he makes sure to shallowly bob his head. He doesn’t want to take him deeper, not yet. It’s better to rile him up this way, tonguing his slit and tracing the ridges on the underside of his cock. It’s apparent that he’s doing something right when Jisung swells under his touches. 

It’s only then that he decides to give Jisung a little more, loving the weight that slides across his tongue. Jisung’s making soft sounds, not exactly moaning but his breathy panting encourages Seungmin to do better. He can taste Jisung’s precum in the back of his mouth and he forces his throat to relax before taking the older all the way. Seungmin can feel Jisung’s dick nudge the back of his throat so he leaves it there for a while, breathing heavily. 

Jisung can’t help but buck his hips a little, feeling Seungmin’s throat spasm in protest. They both groan at the same time, Seungmin’s more of a gurgle, when he involuntarily gags. He’s surprised when Jisung’s hands are suddenly in his hair, tugging him back until he sputters around the tip that’s left resting on his tongue. Jisung lets Seungmin catch his breath, throaty gasps filling the air and there's a trail of drool slipping past the brunette’s lips. Seungmin licks a stripe up the underside before sucking lightly at the side just under the head. He pulls away with a satisfied smile as he pumps Jisung a few more times, just for good measure. 

He gives Jisung the chance to back out, his request_ is _outlandish, it’s a fucking pumpkin, so he more than appreciates when Jisung drops in front of it. Jisung’s letting his spit drip into his hand and he spreads it along his cock, his saliva mixing with his precum. The sight sends shock waves down Seungmin’s spine. 

There’s a few seconds where Jisung just stares at the thing, hand still moving slowly, and he makes up his mind when he looks up at Seungmin. It’s amusing how badly Seungmin wants this, he’s straining against his shorts, painfully obvious. It’s kind of cute, Jisung thinks. A few more beats pass and Jisung moves closer. He strokes the pumpkin and gives it a soft pat on the top before he has an idea. 

Grabbing his pumpkin, Jisung places Seungmin’s on top of his, before deciding to turn his around so the face is facing away. Seungmin gives him a weird look and Jisung says he doesn’t want his pumpkin watching. Seungmin waits with baited breath while Jisung shuffles closer, on his knees now, and taps his dick against the hole. Jisung finds it funny, laughing loudly while Seungmin watches in anticipation. 

His hand has creeped between his legs while he watches Jisung fuck around and coo at the pumpkin stack, even leaning down to kiss the goddamn thing. Seungmin doesn't wanna hurry him, if he wants to kiss the pumpkin that's fine, but Jisung seems to have read his mind and finally stops playing. Seungmin figures it’s Jisung’s way of hyping himself up, he'd probably do a similar thing. Before he can say anything, Jisung’s shoving his dick into the poor pumpkin’s mouth. 

It’s almost an instant orgasm on Seungmin’s end. Jisung really shouldn’t look that good thrusting into a hollowed-out pumpkin, but he does. It’s so weird- everything about this is just_ weird _\- but it’s doing a lot for him. The visual is so alarmingly attractive that he can’t look away. 

It only occurs to him that it’s probably not the best feeling, with how Jisung hasn’t made any sounds and the hole not being small enough to cause any friction. He doesn’t want the image to stop though. Quickly, Seungmin moves forward and kneels beside Jisung. He shoves his hand into the hole at the top of the pumpkin and wraps a hand around Jisung’s cock from the inside. 

“Feel better?” The moan that comes from Jisung goes straight to his dick. 

It’s awkward holding his arm at this angle, but he jerks him off anyway, eyes flicking back and forth from the pumpkin being fucked to Jisung’s face. He tries to focus on Jisung’s face mostly, wants to see on the other's face how well his hand is acting as a faux throat but he can’t tear his eyes away from where Jisung's connected with the pumpkin. 

Seungmin moves his hand now, running his palm up and down. He watches Jisung’s fingernails claw into the pumpkin and he mockingly pouts. 

“_You’re hurting him_,” his voice is laced with fake hurt but his hand has tightened almost painfully around the tip of Jisung’s length. 

Jisung can only moan and his thrusts break rhythm for a second. It brings a smile to Seungmin’s face. 

“You’re having so much fun ruining poor Pumpkin Jack, aren’t you Jisung?” Seungmin moves his hand quicker. 

The blonde complains about Seungmin naming the thing and runs a pumpkin-y hand through his hair. Seungmin just chuckles. 

Seungmin’s held out for so long and he can feel how much he’s leaked in his underwear. It’s sticky and only makes him more desperate, arousal clouding his judgement. He forces himself to push the majority of his own needs away, focusing on the one thing he really wants and Jisung’s release. 

He wants Jisung to come inside the pumpkin. He’s been watching carefully and keeping an eye out for the tell tale signs Jisung’s about to burst. The pumpkin stack is wobbling with the force of Jisung’s erratic thrusting and Seungmin’s worries it’s going to fall over. He notices Jisung’s hips falter and he instinctively runs his free hand along Jisung’s side. He feels the older’s stomach flex and Jisung’s making a move to pull out, so Seungmin tightens his grip as if to say ‘stay.’ 

It happens fast. Jisung shudders and gasps, then he’s coming. Right inside the pumpkin. White ropes string across the inside and Seungmin thinks it looks like thick, drizzly icing. 

Seungmin’s waited too long. 

Quickly, he pulls his pants down his thighs and there’s precum sliding down his shaft and shining against his pelvis. Jisung curses when he sees Seungmin’s flushed cock and his eyes widen at how wet everything is. He wonders how long he’s been like this. It only explains the heated make out session from earlier and everything that followed. 

Seungmin shifts in his place where he’s kneeling, which is enough for Jisung to snap out of his daze and pull out of the fruit. 

“Can we just jerk each other off?” His voice is low and breathy, and he warns Jisung that he won’t last long. 

It’s the perfect chance to tease Seungmin back. Jisung snickers and runs his hands along the exposed skin of Seungmin’s thighs, causing him to wriggle from the contact and his cock to jump. He’s still leaking. Jisung drags a finger slowly up the underside of his dick and sucks it into his mouth, smiling smugly at Seungmin’s shaky breathing. 

He resorts to just sliding a single finger along Seungmin’s length, through the slickness. Seungmin’s so cute like this, all needy and pent up. Jisung traces every vein and ridge slowly, watching clear beads form and dribble down. He rubs the top of his forefinger lightly across the very end of Seungmin’s cock and he silently giggles every time it twitches away. 

Having enough of the teasing, Seungmin hopes that by fisting Jisung’s cock, he’ll in turn be touched properly. All it does is draw out pretty noises from the other and he swears he’s about to lose his mind. Close to begging, Seungmin thankfully doesn’t have to because Jisung’s finally stroking him. It’s slow, everything’s been so slow and Seungmin’s sure he’s jinxed himself. It’s torturous. 

Jisung’s grip around him is loose for the most part, a ghost of a touch. He really knows how to piss him off and it’s frustrating because Jisung’s obviously enjoying his suffering. Suddenly, Jisung strokes roughly, Seungmin’s hand coming down to hold his hand tightly closed. He knows the brunette is desperate to get off, knows that he needs to stop the teasing but it’s just so fun to watch Seungmin melt. He bucks up into Jisung’s hand, breathing heavily from how close he is, and his fleeting thoughts of Jisung pulling off must’ve manifested far too quickly because his cock is being released. 

It’s beyond frustrating but his body reacts, unfortunately. Seungmin’s eyes screw shut and his cock bounces lewdly in the air as he barely gets the chance to come. Everything sucks. His breath has been knocked out of him but not in the way he was hoping for. Fuck Jisung for removing his hand. 

He aches for a proper orgasm and his frustration must be obvious because Jisung’s back to softly stroking him. He’s almost apologetic for ruining it. Seungmin whines loudly and tries to move away which only makes Jisung laugh. His cock feels rubbed raw but he knows it’s just a short amount of discomfort before things start to feel better again. 

Seungmin’s hand has loosened during his orgasm so Jisung wraps his free hand around Seungmin’s as a reminder that he also needs to get off. He shivers every time Seungmin brushes the pad of his thumb across the head. He bites back his moans when Seungmin presses forward and ends up half in his lap while his lips trail marks down Jisung’s neck. 

“I really want to ride you but you have gross pumpkin dick,” He smiles warmly against Jisung’s neck. 

Seungmin’s slowly rocking against Jisung’s thigh, quickly getting hard again. He lets himself sink into the feeling of grinding on Jisung. He hums appreciatively when the blonde settles his hand high up on his thigh. Jisung squeezes the flesh there, trailing his fingers up until they come to rest on his hipbone. His thumb dips into the space where his dick connects with his thigh. Seungmin could finish happily like this, with Jisung’s thumb rubbing sweet circles into his skin. 

Jisung’s pulling his hands back though, and his actions confuse Seungmin for a moment as he watches him pull his pants down the whole way and he lies down. It clicks then, and Seungmin’s quick to gather as much of his cum and spit as he can before circling his fingers around Jisung’s hole. 

Slipping in his first finger is easy enough. It doesn’t take Jisung long to get used to the feeling of Seungmin’s digit sliding in and out. He asks for another. He shivers when he feels Seungmin spit onto his entrance and he unknowingly clenches around the finger inside of him. It’s adorable just how much of a reaction Seungmin can draw from him and it prompts a soft coo from the younger. 

He slowly works in the second finger, mindful of Jisung’s reactions, and when there’s nothing but a happy hum, he begins to scissor his fingers. Jisung asks for a third, mostly because he wants it, so Seungmin obliges. Curling his fingers upwards, he feels for Jisung’s bundle of nerves and when he finds it, Jisung’s thighs close together deliciously. 

Seungmin doesn’t stop his massaging, using his knee to spread Jisung’s legs apart again. Jisung’s so pretty, trying not to squirm around on the ground. When he’s had enough of playing with Jisung, he slides his fingers out and watches as Jisung’s hole clenches around nothing. 

“Your ass is cute.” 

Jisung’s retort is lost on them as Seungmin lines himself up and pushes past the rim. The warmth of Jisung around his cock is addictive. In an ideal situation, Seungmin would spend forever sliding in and out of Jisung, even just thinking of being cockwarmed has his mouth watering. These thoughts are what pushes Seungmin out of the sweet and slow pace. 

He knows Jisung can handle it rougher, there are a million times before this where he has, but it’s always nice to ask. Jisung’s reply is instant, practically demanding Seungmin to fuck him or he’ll finish by himself. Seungmin doesn’t need to be told twice. Gripping Jisung’s waist, fingers bound to leave bruises, he moves him up and down on his cock, breathy whimpers leaving his lips as he fucks Jisung down onto him. 

The pleasure is blinding and all he can focus on is finally getting the orgasm he wants. Jisung’s easy to move. He loses himself to the amazing sounds coming from Jisung as he’s manhandled into pleasuring Seungmin. 

His arms tire quickly. Sinking all the way in, he relishes in the feeling of being buried inside Jisung, wanting nothing more than to just stay buried for hours. It’s warm and tight and so_ infuriatingly _wonderful. He’s positive Jisung can feel him throbbing inside. He pats Jisung, motioning for him to flip over onto his hands and knees. 

Jisung immediately moves, pulling down his pants to form some sort of padding for his knees. Seungmin takes some time to admire Jisung’s ass. His rim is slightly puffy and Seungmin can’t help but slip the tips of his thumbs in to stretch Jisung open. He gives rimming a quick thought, but opts against it. He leans in to spit into Jisung’s hole, resulting in a deep moan. 

He’s messed around too long for his liking, so Seungmin slides back into Jisung and grinds his hips forward, trying to reach deeper. He chokes out a groan when Jisung purposefully clenches and unclenches around him in quick succession. 

“So deep,” Jisung’s voice sounds rough around the edges already. His head is hung between his arms. 

Seungmin_ finally _ succumbs to his body’s desires and starts to pound into Jisung. It catches the older off guard, surprised moans sounding throughout the air. He knows it’s just as amazing for Jisung as it is for him. He watches in wonder as Jisung seems to suck him in with every thrust. He has to pull out for a second to watch Jisung’s hole gape. 

The sight is too much. Somehow the air has become hotter and he can feel his sweat clinging to his skin. Jisung wiggles his ass in the air and looks up at Seungmin from behind his shoulder. Seungmin wastes no time pushing back in, Jisung instantly accommodating him. 

Through his daze, he sees Jisung starts to fist his own member quickly, trying to catch up to Seungmin. The thought of coming at the same time as Jisung sends white hot heat right to Seungmin’s cock and he speeds up. 

He’s brutal, hips slapping roughly into the backs of Jisung’s thighs and the sound it makes gets Seungmin dizzy. Jisung’s babbling incoherent words. Seungmin doesn’t bother trying to decipher the wrecked mumbling. He only just catches Jisung asking for him to come inside and he’s thrusting twice more before he shakes from the force of his orgasm. 

When he comes down from his high, the first thing he notices is his cum starting to slip out of Jisung, and then the cum splattered on the ground under him. He finally focuses on Jisung’s face, how his cheek is pressed into the gravel. Seungmin thinks he looks how he feels, blissed the fuck out. 

Jisung’s eyes flutter open and he instantly locks eyes with Seungmin. It’s a crime how Jisung lazily smiles and reaches a hand behind him to trail his fingers through the mess. He pushes Seungmin’s cum back in, all while maintaining eye contact, and he watches as the brunette’s soul leaves him. 

“You good there?” Jisung’s voice is ruined and raspy and it’s undoubtedly the hottest thing Seungmin’s ever heard. 

“Don’t talk,” He also sounds rough, “I can’t get hard again.” 

Jisung’s laugh is the second hottest thing Seungmin’s ever heard and he’s groaning in response. He picks himself up off the ground and dusts himself off, making sure to massage his legs. He looks at the pumpkins scattered around them. 

He walks over to where Jisung’s starting to sit up and helps him stand. He’s a little wobbly and there’s small grazes on his knees and cheek from the small rocks on the ground. Seungmin brushes them away, along with the dirt and dust. He moves away when he’s sure Jisung can stand on his own and he catches sight of his cum running down the inside of Jisung’s thigh. 

They pick up their carved pumpkins and walk back under the car park cover. It’s only just beginning to get dark, the last sliver of light disappearing below the horizon and they’re exhausted. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep, curled up with each other on the scratchy blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> pumpkin jack eventually becomes Squash in the end :(( rip
> 
> i changed my handles recently so u can find me on twt & cc @ grotkingji


End file.
